You're the Problem
by Kittylin15
Summary: Kagome ends up moving in with one of her best friends Inuyasha until her apartment is finished. She has trouble getting along with his brother Sesshoumaru until they realise the problem. And its not them.


Ok so I finally finished this oneshot. I only added the beginning before because I had to go do something and wasn't sure when I'd get back to it. Hope you like it and review.

**

* * *

**

** You're the Problem**

Sesshoumaru had had a hard day at work. Learning to take over your father's successful business wasn't an easy feat. He just wanted to go home and rest to forget all his troubles.

As he got off the elevator to his pent house he noticed something weird outside his front door.

'Oh no!' Moving boxes.

It was too much to hope that it was his slacker/moocher half-brother Inuyasha moving out. So if he wasn't moving out that meant that someone else was moving in. He could see something scribbled on the side of the boxes.

Sesshoumaru squinted but it wasn't until he got closer that he could make out that it was a name. The thing was that it wasn't a males name. Oh no, it was a girls.

'He better not invited one of his bimbo's to move in with us?'

K-A-G-O-M-E He had heard the name before but couldn't remember where.

Sesshoumaru stood by the door and read the name over a couple of times before opening it.

He walked in to find his brother and the girl with the boxes sitting on his couch playing video games on the Play Station with the volume turned way up.

Sesshoumaru closed the door really hard to grab their attention. *slam

The girl just slightly tilted her head back to look at him; but Inuyasha stood up so fast he managed to trip over the wire to his controller causing it to be ripped out of the system and pausing the game. Inuyasha managed to fall at Sesshoumaru's feet and then roll into a standing position again. 'Idiot.'

"Sesshoumaru I didn't realize you would be home this early." Inuyasha leaned on the couch with a nervous expression and shifty eyes. Like he was hoping Sesshoumaru wouldn't notice the female a few feet from him. He just gave him an unbelieving glare.

"Hi." Inuyasha knew the gig was up after she spoke to him. Sesshoumaru gave no response and just turned to his brother.

"We need to talk in the kitchen. Now!" Inuyasha's shoulders slumped as he followed his brother.

Kagome couldn't really help but feel like she had been insulted. 'He just completely ignored me.'

Once Sesshoumaru reached the counter he leaned on it and crossed his arms. He turned to his brother and gave him a disgruntled look. "Who is she and why is she moving into my apartment?"

"You mean our apartment."

The coffee maker beeped. Sesshoumaru had it set up on a timer to make it when he was to get home from work. It was a great stress reliever.

"No I mean 'my apartment'. You pay no rent which means you have no authority. The only reason I haven't kicked you out yet is because I don't want you to have to move back in with our parents. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Sesshoumaru defended as he poured them cups of coffee.

Inuyasha shuddered when he remembered what it was like living with their father and his mother. Two words came to mind. Love-Nest. It was a very traumatizing experience.

Sesshoumaru handed Inuyasha his cup of coffee who only took a hold of it on impulse as he stared blankly at the wall with a twitch in his eye.

Sesshoumaru took a couple sips of his coffee and finally relaxed a little. 'Aww, I've been waiting for this all day.' But decided he needed to talk when it looked like Inuyasha wasn't going to answer. "Well?" Inuyasha snapped back to reality.

"We'll what?" Or some what. Inuyasha put his coffee cup back on the counter like he just realized he was holding it. 'How can he drink this black sludge.' Sesshoumaru knew Inuyasha had a taste for much sweeter things but just wanted to see if he was out of it enough to actually drink it.

Kagome was beginning to become frustrated. 'What could they be talking about for so long.'

"The girl!"

"Oh right, that's what we were talking about. Her names Kagome and we've been friends for a while. Remember when I went to college?"

"Yea the place you went to learn the skills to get a job. I remember you also dropped out but go on." Sesshoumaru took another sip as he listened.

"Well she just graduated and she was living on residence housing which meant she needed to move out. She already got an apartment not to far from here which was suppose to be ready for today but the attendant said it was going to take a little bit longer. She asked me to help her move her stuff in so I offered to let her stay here until its ready…So can she stay, at most it'll only be a week?" Inuyasha watched anxiously as Sesshoumaru poured himself another cup.

"You ask me now once she's already here, hmm. Your sleeping with her aren't you." Inuyasha shook his head. Sesshoumaru took a peek at the girl though the door and noticed she looked like she had more class than the girls Inuyasha usually brought home. "Then you're trying to impress her to sleep with you."

"No! What I mean to say is I've known this girl forever. We used to be best friends in kinder garden. I think of her as a sister." Inuyasha had a horrified expression on his face.

"Really than how come I've never met her?" Sesshoumaru asked. He thought he'd met almost all of Inuyasha's decrepit friends before.

"You have it was just so long ago you don't remember. Around the time you were a preteen who was too cool to notice his little brother's friends. Kagome moved away in the 4th grade and we lost touch until I re-met her in college."

Inuyasha put on the puppy dog eyes which was kind of horrifying and disgusting to Sesshoumaru. "She can stay but she's out within the week."

"She won't even unpack except for the essentials!" Inuyasha yelled after Sesshoumaru as he left the kitchen. Inuyasha was so relieved that confrontation was over that he reached for the closest thing to drink to wet his dry throat. Which turned out to be the coffee.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk as he heard the sure sound that his brother had fallen for his trap as he walked right by the girl and into his room for the night.

Kagome thought when Inuyasha's brother smirked for sure he was going to talk to her. Which is why she was surprised when he just walked right by her like she didn't exist. Inuyasha returned to Kagomes to only find her slumped and pouting on the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"Why does your brother always ignore me? He used to do it all the time when we were younger. It's like I don't even exist to him." Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"One he's my half brother. He's gotten over the stage where he thinks he's too cool for everyone but he's always moody after work so I wouldn't even bother trying to talk to him now. Come I'll show you the room you can use " Inuyasha pulled her off the couch and dragged her down the hall towards the quest bedroom. They then moved all her boxes in.

***

Kagome awoke to find Sesshoumaru in the living room watching the news while eating cereal. She knew Inuyasha had said not to bother to talk to his brother after work. 'But he said nothing about the mornings.'

So Kagome nonchalantly slipped onto the other end of the coach and pretended to watch the news also while looking at him from the corner of her eyes. She thought he would at least flick his eyes in her direction but she got nothing.

"So how was your day at work yesterday?" Kagome asked trying to get a conversation going with him using the only thing she really knew about him other than he's Inuyasha's brother.

"What are you writing a novel." But sadly Sesshoumaru was still very sore on that topic and didn't want to talk about it. He immediately got off the coach and went to the kitchen to clean his bowl before leaving for work.

Kagome waited for the door to close before saying.

"Maybe he's not a morning person."

***

Inuyasha was having a great sleep. If he was left to his own devices he could sleep past noon. Which he usually was because it was just him and his brother.

He rolled over to make himself more comfortable and fall asleep for a couple more hours when he felt this strange sensation. 'Is someone staring at me.' Inuyasha opened one eye to only see darkness until his eyes adjusted then he could make out a strange figure in his chair.

His sleep muddled mind immediately made it out to be some kind of monster causing him to snap awake and turned on a light hoping it was just a figment of his imagination, to only find a moping Kagome.

"What are you doing, you scared the crap out of me?" Inuyasha tried to slow his fast beating heart.

"Why doesn't he like me? Everyone likes me." Kagome said with a pout.

"Why doesn't who…wait didn't we have this conversation yesterday?" Inuyasha had thought they'd cleared up this problem with his brother but apparently not.

"Yes, but you only said I shouldn't talk to him after work; you said nothing about the mornings."

"Ok he's an egotistical jerk. The only time Sesshoumaru is home is early in the morning and late at night. He's always moody twenty-four seven. Glad we cleared that up. Now good night." Inuyasha rolled over and put his pillow over his head to block out the sound then turned off the light.

"You mean I can't ever talk to him?" After realizing she wasn't going to get no answers from Inuyasha she left to form her plan.

It didn't take long after Kagome left for Inuyasha to realize something.

"I have.. to…pee."

Inuyasha started to curse Kagome and Sesshoumaru's existence. Even though his brother wasn't the one who actually disturbed his sleep he was the cause. Inuyasha knew once he left the bed it was over. 'I'll never get back to sleep.'

After Inuyasha left the bathroom he walked into the kitchen and saw something that made him want to cry. The time on the stove. 'It's only 6:00 in the morning.' Inuyasha didn't think he'd ever been awake this early in the morning of his life.

Inuyasha didn't know if he could survive the week if Kagome did this every morning.

'Who knew she was such an early riser too.'

***

That night Sesshoumaru arrived back home from work a bit later than normally because his day was even worse than yesterday. These were the type of days he wished he was his brother. With no care in the world.

He shuffled into the kitchen to his coffee maker to remove the pot. "It's empty?"

He checked to make sure it had actually started and he could tell it had because of the coffee grinds in the basket. He looked at it in confusion before a couple of seconds before he remembered.

Sesshoumaru was a creature of habit. He expected when he came home from a hard day at work for there to be his coffee waiting for him.

He knew the only culprit capable of this travesty in the apartment and for once it wasn't his brother.

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen to find his brother standing at the counter in a tense stance. He knew he should've made himself scarce and just come back later.

"What's up?" Popped out of his mouth before he could even stop it. He received only a glare for his comment that said 'this is all your fault indirectly.'

Inuyasha froze when he noticed his brother didn't have a coffee in his hand and then knew the problem. Sesshoumaru didn't even have to say a word to get his message across.

Kagome had drunk all his coffee.

Inuyasha knew to not screw with his brothers coffee drinking habits and at any minute he was going to tear Kagome a new one if he didn't find a way to stop him.

"Sesshoumaru calm down. You can just make a knew pot." Inuyasha had to think of an excuse for Kagome and quick. He was having trouble until he remembered what his dad used to say when his mom started to drink a lot of caffeinated drinks.

Sesshoumaru knew it wouldn't take long to just do what his brother said but he wasn't used to sharing his coffee with anyone. 'Who knew she was as much as a coffee hound as I am.'

"It's just her time of the month. You know how caffeine helps with cramps." Inuyasha knew that any mention of a woman's menstrual cycle would get any male no matter what species to leave that women alone no matter what they did.

He mentally gave himself a pat on the back as he saw his brothers eyes widen. In his shocked male mindset Sesshoumaru began to reset up the coffee maker.

Inuyasha was proud of himself that he managed to come up with such a good excuse. If only he knew it would also make Sesshoumaru more scarce of Kagome. Causing more problems for him.

***

Kagome didn't know why but she had this strange feeling like Sesshoumaru was avoiding her.

And when she was actually in the room with him, he was treating her like a ticking time bomb. It actually felt worse than being completely ignored.

Kagome decided she needed to come up with something to impress Sesshoumaru but what.

***

The next morning Inuyasha awoke to the smell of pancakes.

Before he knew it he was standing in the kitchen where the smell was coming from. Inuyasha wasn't even upset that it was before 6 o'clock because there was food.

He reached the table just as Sesshoumaru was leaving.

His silly grin was wiped off his face though when he saw Kagome's sour expression. "What'd he do now?" Inuyasha sighed.

"Sesshoumaru didn't even say thank you." Kagome was growing very tired of this attitude she was receiving from him.

Inuyasha used his hand to throw his voice into the other room and pretend he was Sesshoumaru saying 'thank you'. But Kagome had already heard the door close.

And he just received a disapproving glare for his efforts.

"I'm trying really hard to get along with Sesshoumaru but he's always so moody and unappreciative!" Kagome then stomped off to the guest bedroom slamming the door behind her.

Leaving Inuyasha to make his own pancakes. "It's too early for this shit." Inuyasha put his hand on his face in frustration.

***

"Miroku" Inuyasha whispered in the phone not wanting to be over heard by Kagome as he closed the door to the balcony behind him.

"Inuyasha is that you…why are you whispering?" Miroku asked in question.

"Oh right… Sorry forgot about that. I need your advice on something." Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"Sure what is it?"

"Well you know how I invited Kagome to live with me for a couple of days. Well her and Sesshoumaru aren't really getting along and its stressing me out. It has only been three days and I don't think I can take another. What should I do? Your good at fixing this kind of stuff." Inuyasha begged.

"Well if I was you I would get them to talk. You know, force them in a situation where they would have to work it out themselves." Miroku explained.

Inuyasha heard the front door close. "Gotta go Sesshoumaru's home. Thanks a lot." The line went dead.

beep…beep…beep

"He hung up on me." Miroku said unbelievingly at the phone.

*******

Sesshoumaru was hanging his coat up when his brother came in though the balcony sliding doors with the phone in hand.

That wasn't suspicious but it was the expression on his face that made him become weary of him. Inuyasha began to walk in a direct line towards him.

'What is he up to?' Sesshoumaru tried to avoid him and make it to the kitchen but Inuyasha managed to grab his arm and swing him around towards the hall.

"What are you doing let go of me?" Sesshoumaru tried to struggle as Inuyasha pulled him along but he had a surprisingly strong grip on him.

"Get in there." Inuyasha had opened a door and threw Sesshoumaru in. Who had been too busy trying to escape to observe which one.

"What are you doing?" Asked Kagome in confusion as she began to get off her bed.

'Apparently the quest bedroom but why?' Sesshoumaru looked at an out of breath Inuyasha who was guarding the door in question.

"You two are going to stay in this room till you can get along or you kill each other…" Inuyasha points to Sesshoumaru, "…and don't underestimate her she can beat you up."

Inuyasha then proceeded to slam the door and wedge a chair against the door handle.

He knew that it wouldn't hold up against Sesshoumaru but he wouldn't try to break out unless he was desperate. It was more for Kagome's sake.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were staring at the closed door in confusion as they heard Inuyasha's footsteps head towards the kitchen. Then they made eye contact.

***

It had been a little under an hour before Kagome and Sesshoumaru re-emerged from the room.

Inuyasha was eating ramen when they both walked in and crossed their arms in unison.

He finished slurping his instant noodles before speaking. "You both made up?"

"We've discovered the problem." Kagome said in a creepy angry calm voice. After they actually got talking they realised something.

"And what would that be?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"You." Kagome pointed at Inuyasha.

"Me?!" Inuyasha half asked and half yelled.

"See, I told you he wouldn't understand." Sesshoumaru looked to Kagome.

"How am I the problem?" Inuyasha asked in confusion. Sure that they must be mistaken.

"You told Sesshoumaru that I was an emotional mess because I was on my period and you didn't even ask him before you let me move in. Like you told me you did." Kagome stared him down.

"And you told Kagome that I was an egotistical jerk who thought I was too good to associate with her." Sesshoumaru gave him his signature glare

Inuyasha slumped in his seat at each point they made. " I'm sure I didn't use those exact words." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "I did didn't I?" Inuyasha shrunk away from them and gave off a little nervous laugh.

***

Miroku had rushed over after calling Inuyasha's apartment with no answer.

He had to know how his plan went and if Inuyasha was still alive after Sesshoumaru got a hold of him.

Miroku knocked once only to have the door swing open. He peeked his head inside and looked both ways. "Hello! Inuyasha?" He started to walk through.

All the lights were off. 'This doesn't look good.'

He peeked his head in the kitchen but noticed nothing out of the ordinary except for the two coffee makers. He raised his eyebrow in question as he walked back into the living room.

Then Miroku spotted that the door to the porch was open.

He walked towards it until he reached the frame and leaned on it. Inuyasha was sitting on a lawn chair drinking a beer. In the dark with only the stars and cresent moon for light.

Miroku found that he looked kinda stunned. "So where's Kagome and Sesshoumaru? When you called it sounded like they were both here." he asked as he looked around.

"They went to the movies together." Inuyasha answered without even looking at him.

"That's an outcome I wasn't expecting. So my plan worked." Miroku stated.

"Yeah a little to good. They both turned the blame on me." Inuyasha took a swig of his beer.

"Do you want to explain everything that happened?" Miroku joined him on another lawn chair and drank a beer as he listened to Inuyasha tell his side of the story.

"…So do you think it was my fault?" Inuyasha could tell that Miroku was thinking hard about something. "Dude!"

"Huh, oh. It was definitely your fault but are you sure they just went to the movies as friends? From what you told me they have quite a few things in common. You know there is only a thin line between love 'n' hate." Miroku stroked his chin in thought.

Miroku could see the panic in Inuyasha's eyes as he realized the possibility.

"Oh shit!" Inuyasha then rushed out both wide open doors to the elevator on a mission to stop a possible date. Only coming back to grab his coat half way.

Leaving Miroku hanging again. He looked at the chair his friend was in a moment ago in shock.

Then he realized something. "Hey the last beer." Then he leaned back and relaxed as he watched the stars.


End file.
